Web of Deception
by cenaluver87
Summary: AU. Candice takes in Trish's two children after Trish's suicude, and in the process becomes involved with Trish's drug addict brother Randy, she's taken down a twisty path of lies and secrets towards the truth behind Trish's baffling end. Please R
1. Goodbye

Web of Desire

Chracters: Candice, Randy Orton, Edge, many others.

Summary: AU After Trish Stratus commits suicide, her two young children are left in the care of their godmother Candice Beckman. There is one very big problem though. Trish's drug addict brother Randy wants to be apart of their life. Candice knows what dangers come with Randy, but finds herself falling in love with him, can the two co-exist for the good of the children?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you have heard of.

Caution: This Story is rated M for excessive drug use, sexual themes, and reference to suicide. Viewer's Discreation is advised.

Enjoy!

Candice stood and watched with tearful eyes as her best friend's coffin was being lowered into the ground. She had been the one to find her that morning with the pills spilled out on the desk, accompanied by a farewell note. Candice called 9-1-1 and tried to revive her, but it was too late. Trish's body had been cold and lifeless for too long. Candice held Trish's little girl, Beverly, close to her. She was only six years old and already had to endure the death of both parents. Just a year earlier, Trish's husband, Jeff, was killed in a hit-and-run accident. She took a deep breath as the preacher finished what he was saying. "Though we have lost Patricia physically, her spirit will forever be with us, watching over us from the heavens above."

Soon after, everyone started to head back to their cars. Candice led Beverly, and her eight-year-old brother, Brian, up to the grave that now belonged to their mother. They dropped the white roses into the grave.

"Goodbye mommy, I love you." Beverly whispered as she dropped her rose in.

Brian stepped up with his rose. "I'll miss you mom." He said silently and dropped the flower in.

Candice patted them on the shoulders; she then saw a familiar face and knew she had to get the kids to the car as quickly as possible.

"Brian, take your sister and go wait in the car for me, okay?" Candice said. Brian nodded and took Bev's hand, and the two went back to Candice's car as the tall man approached.

"What are you doing here Randy?" She asked.

Randy Orton just looked over the dark-haired woman in front of him. He pulled the sunglasses off his eyes. "She was my sister Candice, I came to say goodbye." He said softly before looking around. "Where are the kids?" He asked.

"In the car." Candice told him sternly.

"Can I see them?" He asked. Candice shook her head at him.

"Trish made it clear that she didn't want her drug addict brother around her kids."

Randy rolled up his sleeve to show her his arm, Candice was expecting to see a mark from a needle, but there was nothing there. "I'm clean Candice; I have been for a couple of months now. I tried to tell Trish that, but she didn't believe me." Randy looked in at the coffin, a single tear dropped down his cheek. He looked over at the car. "Who is going to take care of them?" He asked.

"I am," Candice pulled her jacket tighter around her body.

"I could take them." He offered as Candice looked at him strangely. "You'll be really busy handling the Candied Sugar without Trish, and I don't want them to feel neglected." Randy told her.

"You can barely raise yourself Randy, what makes you think you can raise those two kids?" Candice asked.

"I told you already, I'm clean. I'm a surgeon for Christ's sake, I got a new house. At least let me see them." He pleaded.

"Not today Randy, they've been through a lot." Candice told him and walked away. Randy cursed to himself and went back to his car. Who did Candice think she was? Bev and Brian were his niece and nephew; he had a right to see them. Although he stopped doing heroin, he wasn't exactly as clean as he had made himself sound. He was still doing cocaine and drinking liquor like there was no tomorrow. But he had a right to see his own flesh and blood. Randy took out a little glass tube with a black top on it. He unscrewed the top and emptied out some of the white powder in a line on his index finger, he closed one nostril and sniffed up the cocaine in one breath. He let the high hit him before pulling off. Yea, he was really clean.

Candice got in the front seat of the car and started it up.

"Was that Uncle Randy?" Bev asked from the back seat.

"Yea," Candice told her with a nod.

"Why doesn't he come to see us anymore?" Brian asked.

"Your uncle is very busy." Candice told them. She hated lying to them, but what was she supposed to tell them? _Your mommy forbade him from seeing you because he's addicted to drugs? _That would crush their world. Randy was their hero. But he was also their worst enemy, the children held him in such high regard, and he could end up being the wrong influence on them. Trish had made Candice their caretaker to prevent them from turning out like Randy.

X-X-X

Candice laid in her bed that night, tossing and turning. She was having a hard time figuring out why? Why would Trish commit suicide? Sure, she lost Jeff the year before, but things had started to look up. How could she just leave her kids like this?

Candice blamed herself. She should have known something was wrong when Trish left the message on her phone telling her to keep the kids that night.

Her eyes fell upon the picture she kept on her bedside table. It was of her and Trish. She smiled at the memory. The two had just graduated from High school together, they had plans to be friends forever. They went off to UCLA and graduated together. They took the little money they had and bought their first apartment together. They got jobs as interns at Dolce & Gabanna, eventually left and opened up their own clothing line and worked their way to the top. Their clothing line was named Candied Sugar after their nicknames obtained in high school.

Candice's thoughts were interrupted when she heard her bedroom door creak open.

"Candice?" It was Bev. Her blonde hair was pulled back into a French braid that Candice had done for her before bed.

Candice sat up in bed. "What's wrong Bevy?" Candice asked as the little girl climbed up onto the bed. Candice allowed her to snuggle up against her.

"I couldn't sleep." She told her.

Candice rubbed the little girl's soft hair. "I know the feeling, Sweetheart." She mumbled.

"Candice?"

Candice looked down at the little girl. "Hmm?" Candice responded.

"Why doesn't Uncle Randy like us anymore?" She asked.

Candice sighed. "Your uncle Randy loves you very, very much. He's just been a little sick lately." She told her.

"Like when Brian had the flu?" She asked.

"Sort of, and it's going to take him some time to get better." Candice looked out the window for a brief moment.

"I remember when I was sick, my mommy made me soup. Will soup help Uncle Randy?" She asked hopefully.

Candice simply shook her head. "No sweetie, soup won't help him get better, he has to do it on his own." She kissed her on the head. "Let's get some sleep, okay?" Candice asked and the little girl nodded.

X-X-X

A week later, Candice was back in the office, and the kids were back at school. Candice was working on the Summer Nights spring line which consisted of party dresses for the night life, she and Trish had started working on it a week ago, and it was almost finished. Candice's intercom buzzed. She pressed the button to speak.

"This better be important Joy." She said with a little bit of irritation.

"It is, there's a Dr. Orton here to see you, he says it's important." Candice rolled her eyes.

"Send him in Joy, thank you." Candice waited a couple of seconds before Randy came through the door, he was wearing bluish green scrubs with a black Nike fleece.

"What do you want Randy?" She asked, Randy put his hands up in defense. "I was just coming to check up on you. See how you were doing." He said with a smile. Candice squinted her eyes at him.

"Jesus Randy, are you high?" She asked as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms.

"I already told you I'm off the drugs. If you must know, I saved two trauma victims and successfully completed a kidney transplant." He told her.

"That's your job isn't it? To save people. You went to Yale on a full ride scholarship, I would hope that you knew what you were doing." Candice said sarcastically.

"Oh Candy cane, can't you just congratulate me?" He asked.

"Don't call me that, what are you doing here?" She asked. Randy's smile suddenly dropped.

"When can I see my niece and nephew?" He asked. Candice shook her head.

"I don't know Randy." Candice sighed.

"I haven't seen them in almost three years!" He exclaimed.

"And with good reason!" Candice shot back. "You're a poison Randy. They look up to you, and until I'm convinced you're off the drugs for good, you're not getting anywhere near them. Randy sat on the desk and took Candice's hand.

"Candice please, they need to know that I'm here for them, that I haven't abandoned them. This is just as hard on me as it is on them. Trish was my sister." He stood up and went to look out the window, running a hand through his hair. "And she died hating me." He said quietly. Candice walked over to him and lightly placed a hand on his shoulder.

"She didn't hate you Randy," Candice started, but Randy moved away from her.

"I shouldn't have come here. I'll call you later." He said quickly as he headed for the door.

"Randy wait-" But Candice was cut off by the sound of her office door slamming. Candice sighed heavily before busying her self with the sketch again. Candice found it hard to focus. Randy was right, he did have the right to see the children. _He seemed sober. _After all, he was going through the same thing, he just lost his sister. As far as Candice knew, he didn't have a girlfriend. Maybe Randy needed the same support through this tough time. Candice had known him basically his whole life, and he was a good person who got wrapped up in the wrong drugs. After a moments hesitation she picked up the phone and dialed his number. It rang four times.

_Hey, it's Randy, I'm obviously not here right now. You know what to do, and if you don't…then you should see a doctor. BEEP! _Candice sighed, she hated to leave this in a message. "Hey Randy, it's Candice, I guess you're back at the hospital or something, anyways, I wanted to apologize about earlier, maybe the four of us could sit down and have dinner together, or we could work something out…you were right, the kids miss you. Just call me back when you get this." And with that she hung up.


	2. Baffled

Web of Deception

Chracters: Candice, Randy Orton, Edge, many others.

Summary: AU After Trish Stratus commits suicide, her two young children are left in the care of their godmother Candice Beckman. There is one very big problem though. Trish's drug addict brother Randy wants to be apart of their life. Candice knows what dangers come with Randy, but finds herself falling in love with him, can the two co-exist for the good of the children?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you have heard of.

Caution: This Story is rated M for excessive drug use, sexual themes, and reference to suicide. Viewer's Discreation is advised.

Enjoy!

Randy pulled the car up in front of Candice's house. It was a perfect little house with blue shudders and a red door, straight out of _Leave it to Beaver_. He looked at the flowers sitting in the passenger seat. After he contemplated if they were appropriate or not, Randy finally decided to bring them in. He walked up the front steps and rang the doorbell. A few moments later, Candice opened the door and offered a small smile. She was about to speak, but was cut off by the little voice coming towards them.

"Uncle Randy! You came!" Bev exclaimed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around his leg.

Randy picked up the small girl. "Of course, I had to see my favorite niece." He said with a smile.

"Silly, I'm your only niece." She said with a laugh. Candice stepped to the side and let him in the house. He placed Bev on her feet.

"Look how big you've gotten, and so pretty. You better not have a boyfriend." Randy said as he began to tickle her.

"I promise I don't!" Bev yelped with laughter.

"Let's go sit down, dinner is getting cold." Candice looked at Brian as he walked into the room. "Did you wash your hands?" She asked. Brian nodded and put them out with his palms up, Candice squinted her eyes and flipped his hands over, the backs had dirt smudges all over them. "Nice try, go wash them again. Candice stood up straight and looked at Randy. Randy held out the flowers to her.

"These are for you." Candice took them.

"You didn't have to get me flowers." She said with a slight smile.

"I know, but I wanted to, as thanks for inviting me over tonight." He told her. Candice smiled at him.

"That's really nice of you Randy, I'll go put these in water." Candice walked away.

About ten minutes later, the four sat down for dinner. The kids had a million and one questions for Randy; they just went on and on and on. But, Candice couldn't help but notice how good he was with the kids. He made them smile, they laughed at all of his jokes, not to mention the smile that they put on Randy's face.

After dinner the four sat down in the family room to watch _High School Musical_ on the Disney channel after Bev had begged Candice to let them stay up. However, by the end of the movie the two children were fast asleep. Randy slowly picked up the remote and pressed the power button, he had to move slowly so he wouldn't wake up Bev, who was curled up on his lap.

"Cute movie," He whispered to Candice.

Candice smiled at him. "I love that movie." She whispered back. Candice carefully picked up Brian from his spot on the couch and started to make her way out of the family room and up the stairs with Randy close behind. Randy took Bev to her room and tucked her under the pink covers as Candice took Brian into his room and tucked him under the dinosaur covered sheets. Randy placed a kiss on the little girl's forehead, her eyes opened slightly.

"Uncle Randy," She croaked sleepily.

"Hey princess," He smiled at her.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

"Home, I have to sleep Bevy." He told her. "Now go back to sleep."

The little girl nodded and her eyes drifted closed again. Randy walked out into the hallway and closed the door behind him. Randy looked up and his eyes locked with Candice's as she came out of Brian's room across the hall. The two went downstairs and stood in the main hallway.

"Thanks for inviting me Candice." Randy said with a sincere smile.

"Don't mention it, you put a smile on their face and that's all that matters to me right now." Candice said as she shrugged her shoulders. Randy looked down at the woman in front of him. He was finding every single part of her irresistible, from her luscious dark brown hair to her perfectly painted toes. He had always had a crush on her, even back in high school. He had a few classes with her, and she was always over their house with Trish, Randy had wanted to take her to the prom but never got up the guts to ask her. Here they were, both thirty-two years of age, and he still stuck his foot in his mouth around her. Randy put his hands in the pockets of his black slacks. Candice couldn't help but take glances at him.

"The food was great." He told her.

"Thanks," Candice said simply, an awkward silence hung in between them for a couple of moments before Randy's beeper went off.

"Excuse me for a second, sorry." He said quickly before turning around and dialing the number that flashed on the little screen.

"Hello…oh…you did?...How long ago?...Someone should have called me this is important." A few more words were said on the phone before Randy hung up and turned back around.

"Is everything alright?" Candice asked. Randy rolled his eyes with an annoyed look.

"Interns. They're just now notifying me that they found a donor for my patient." Randy told her.

"Randy, you spent seven and a half years at Yale and graduated early, you're a qualified plastic surgeon and pediatric surgeon. I don't see why you haven't opened up your own practice yet where you can manage and control the hours." Candice said to him. Randy shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe, but I like to be busy." He hugged Candice, _God he smelled good_. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a life to save." He exited the door.

Candice said a goodbye as she closed it. "What are you doing Candice, you can not crush on him like that." She said aloud to herself. Candice ran her fingers through her hair and then headed up to her room, and went to bed.

X-X-X

The next morning, Candice was trying to put together the new spring line, with no luck. She had designer's block, she had drawn the same dress three times and scrapped them all. She wondered what Trish had been working on. Candice got up from her desk and walked out of her office and into Trish's office. Candice creaked open the door to the dark room; she hadn't been in there since before the suicide. She took a deep breath as she stepped completely in the room. She felt around for the switch and finally found it, flicking it on.

Trish's desk was just how she left it he last day at work. Candice walked over to Trish's desk and sat down in her chair. She opened up the bottom drawer of the desk and pulled out Trish's sketch pad and slowly opened it. She then flipped through the pages. The designs were exquisite and beautiful patterns. This was surely Trish's best work yet. It was certainly aimed toward the younger crowd with the swimsuits and sundresses, but as Candice continued through, she found clothing for the nightlife too, wrap dresses, cocktail dresses, evening gowns.

"Trish, you are a genius." Candice said aloud, but then stopped short. If Trish was on the verge of the fashion breakthrough of her life, why would she kill herself? Candice flipped back through the pages and looked at the bright splashes of color on all the designs. They were happy designs, not to mention the little hearts drawn around everything. Things weren't adding up right for Candice. Then she stopped and looked up at the unfinished dress that Trish had been making for Bev. Candice took the sketch book back down the hall to her office and sat down. She began to thumb through the sketch book again. She picked up the book and put it into her bag and threw on her jacket before heading out of her office.

"Joy, I'm taking the rest of the day off. If anyone calls take a message and I'll call them back in the morning." Candice told her young assistant as she left.

Candice walked quickly to her car and drove home. She walked into the house and was greeted by emptiness, the kids were still in school and she suddenly felt lonely. Candice let out a sigh. She missed Trish terribly, she just needed to hear her voice again. Candice walked over to the answering and pressed the button.

_You have one saved voice message, first voice message. _There was a pause. _Hey Candice…it's Trish, look, um, can you keep the kids tonight, I have something I need to do, just bring them home in the morning. _Candice noticed the shakiness in Trish's voice. _Just tell them I love them, goodbye. _Candice listened as it beeped at the end. She played the message again, Trish sounded a little unsure. Candice was still suspicious, she played the message again and again. Each time she played it, it sounded like Trish was afraid of something, and her death was still suspicious to Candice. Candice thought back to the unfinished dress for Bev. If Trish was going to kill herself, she would have finished it. Candice thought back to that afternoon when she picked up the kids to take them to the museum. Trish had kissed them and told them that they were going to watch a family movie that night, she had promised them. Something had gone wrong, very wrong, and Candice knew she had to get to the bottom of this. But she was going to need some help. Candice jumped as her phone rang. She flipped it open. "Hello?"

"Hey Candice, it's Randy." She couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Hey Randy, what's up?" She asked.

"Well, I just got off of work and I'm not on call tonight. Why don't I pick up the kids from school and I'll drop them off later tonight?" He asked.

Candice didn't totally trust Randy yet, but her gut was telling her to take him up on his offer. After a long pause, Candice finally spoke. "Okay, have them home around six okay?"

"Got it, thanks. Candice you won't regret this." He told her and hung up. Candice hoped she hadn't just made a big mistake.

**so, things are just getting off to a start, don't worry, this is going to be a great story, read and review because i love to know waht you think!**

**xoxoalways, **

**Leila**

**P.S. In the first chapter it says that the title is web of desire, but it is actually web of deception, kay? good!**


	3. Hello, Again

Web of Deception

Characters: Candice, Randy Orton, Edge, many others.

Summary: AU After Trish Stratus commits suicide, her two young children are left in the care of their godmother Candice Beckman. There is one very big problem though. Trish's drug addict brother Randy wants to be apart of their life. Candice knows what dangers come with Randy, but finds herself falling in love with him, can the two co-exist for the good of the children?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything or anyone you have heard of.

Caution: This Story is rated M for excessive drug use, sexual themes, and reference to suicide. Viewer's Discretion is advised.

Candice walked into New York City police department. She went up to the front desk where a man sat. She leaned against the desk with a smile.

"How can I help you?" He asked, his eyes drifting down to her ample chest. Candice snapped her fingers.

"Excuse me officer…" She glanced at his nametag. "Haas, my eyes are up here." She said politely.

"Sorry ma'am, what can I do for you?" He asked.

"I need to speak with Detective Copeland, Adam Copeland." She told him. Officer Haas shook his head at her.

"I'm sorry Miss, he's not in. He just left about fifteen minutes ago." He told her. Just as they were talking, Adam came into the door of the precinct and saw a woman with dark hair leaning on the front desk. His partner, John Cena turned to him.

"Who is that little piece right there?" He asked. Adam shook his head, she looked so familiar from the back. The two walked into their office with the other detectives and closed the door without Candice or Officer Haas seeing them. She frowned at Officer Haas.

"Can you at least check?" She asked. Just then, Detective John Hennigan walked into the Detective's office. He was known to many as Johnny Nitro, because of how fast he solved his cases. He took a second glance at Candice. He walked into the office and shut the door behind him.

"Hey, Copeland, there's some cute little honey dip out there looking for you." Johnny told him as he came in the door.

Adam looked up from his paperwork. "Me?" He asked confused.

"Yea." He said. Just then, there was a knock on the office door. Adam got up from his desk and opened the door to see Candice standing on the other side. His eyes widened at her smile. "Candice?" He was shocked to see her.

"I really need to talk to you Adam." She told him with a determined look. Adam found himself getting lost in her beauty all over again, but quickly shook himself out of it.

"Sure, come in." He led her to the seat in front of his desk and then sat in the one across from her. "So, umm, how have you been?" He asked.

"Okay." She looked down at her hands.

Adam furrowed his eyebrows. "Come on Candice, I know you, what's wrong?" He asked her. Candice let a tear fall from her eye before wiping it away. "Trish is dead." Adam reached across the desk for her hand.

"Yea, I heard. I'm sorry." He told her sincerely.

Candice gave him a weak smile. "Yea, me too." She said softly.

Adam leaned back in his chair. "So, what did you need?" He asked.

"Look, I know I have no right asking you for help after everything we went through, but I really need your help." Candice brushed a hair back from her face and looked up at him. Their eyes locked for a moment before Candice looked away.

"Help? Are you in some kind of trouble, Candice?" He asked and Candice shook her head no.

"No, it's about Trish." She told him. Adam gestured for her to continue. "I don't know. Something about her suicide doesn't seem right. I'm trying to think of a reason why." Candice was baffled.

"Candice, people commit suicide every day." Adam told her.

"It doesn't make sense though." Candice took out Trish's sketch book and put it on the table. She flipped open the book and showed him one of the designs with hearts doodled all around it. Adam looked at the design, confused.

"What's this?" He asked.

"She was on the verge of a fashion breakthrough." Candice swallowed before speaking. "These are the designs Trish drew the day she committed suicide. It doesn't make sense to me." Candice told him.

"Maybe Trish was just an unhappy woman. Did you ever think about that?" He asked.

"She wasn't unhappy, she was content with life." Candice told him. Adam crossed his arms.

"So, what are you saying? You think she was murdered?" He asked. Candice shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't know, maybe." Candice sighed. "It was completely out of the blue." Candice placed a hand against her forehead. Everything since Trish's death was causing her great pain. The lack of sleep, the lack of food, and the new work load were causing her stress and sadness.

"She didn't show any signs?" He asked. "She didn't give any possessions away, anything?" He asked and Candice shook her head as she bit back tears.

"Nothing, that's why it doesn't make sense. She didn't even finish the dress for her own daughter." Candice told him. Just then, her phone rang. Candice flipped it open and pressed it to her ear.

"Hello?"

"Hey Candice, it's Randy." Candice smiled when she heard his voice. In the background, she could hear and people laughing and talking, music, and an Elephant.

"Hey Randy, what's all that noise in the background?" She asked him.

"I took the kids to the Bronx Zoo. You don't mind, do you?" He asked. Candice smiled to herself, she would give anything to be at the Zoo with them, she needed a break.

"No, not at all. Make sure you go to the gorilla exhibit, its Bevy's favorite." Candice told him.

"Thanks for the heads up. Will you be joining us?" He asked hopefully. Candice contemplated it for a moment.

"Can't, I'm a little busy right now." Candice quickly tried to think of an alternative, and it suddenly clicked. "But, we could do dinner at Jekyll and Hyde's, the kids love that place." Candice suggested.

"Okay, meet you there at seven or so." A few more word were exchanged before Candice hung up and turned back to Adam.

"Sorry," She apologized.

"No problem. You got a hot date tonight?" He asked, a hint of jealousy in his voice. Candice couldn't help the somersault her heart did, Adam still cared.

"No, Randy took the kids to the zoo." Candice said. Adam looked up at her surprised.

"Randy, as in coked up heroin addict Randy?" He asked. Adam took Candice's silence as a yes. "Candice, that guy can't be trusted with children."

"Adam, he's changed, he's not on the drugs anymore." Candice was a bit surprised at how quickly she jumped to Randy's defense.

"How do you know that? Because he told you?" He asked.

"He really doesn't mean any harm. He just wants to be there for Brian and Bevy, they just lost their mother, and he lost his only sister for Christ's sake." Candice swallowed the lump in her throat. "He needs them just as much as they need him." Adam sighed heavily.

"Just be careful Candice." He told her.

"I'm a big girl, I can handle my self." She told him with a slight smirk.

"Okay, back to Trish. What kind of medicine did she overdose on?" He asked. Candice tried to think back.

"Vicodin." Candice answered. Adam wrote it down on paper.

"Where did she get the Vicodin?" He asked.

"She broke her leg skiing last winter, she had been taking them to ease the pain." Candice told him. He wrote it down on the paper and then looked back up at her.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt Trish?" Adam asked her. Candice shook her head again.

"No." Candice placed her hands on the desk as she thought. There was absolutely no one who came to mind.

"How long did you know Trish?" He asked.

"Since we were about twelve or thirteen." Candice said.

Adam nodded his head. "I'll see what I can do, Candice." He sighed.

Candice shook her head. "What's that supposed to mean Adam?" Her voice was raised.

He shrugged his shoulders and sat back in his chair. "It means that there isn't much I can do based off of a hunch. I need cold hard evidence that she was murdered."

Candice sighed and nodded before turning for the door. "Thanks Adam." She called over her shoulder on her way out of the door. The entire room watched as she left.

John then spoke up. "Damn she looks good, did you get her number?" John asked.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I already have her number. We used to date." Adam said simply before turning back to his desk. He sighed to himself. That was the second time she walked out of his life, and Adam hoped it wasn't for good this time.


End file.
